Mates
by GuiltyPleasures201
Summary: Santana and Rachel discover they're mates


"Santana, we need to go." Santana sighed. She had become alpha of her pack, which was basically the children of the pack her father was the alpha of, and didn't enjoy being told what to do anymore. "You may be an alpha, but I'm still your father, so let's go. Now." Santana nodded and stood up.

"Papi, if I'm going to be an alpha why do I need to go to your pack meeting? I have my own pack now." she asked. Ricardo rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this. Until you find your mate, you're not an official alpha." Santana growled lowly. "Santana Maria."

"Sorry Papi. As soon as I find my mate, I'm going to be a full alpha. Then I don't have to go to your stupid pack meetings." Santana said. Ricardo smiled at his daughter. "They're full of old wolves who don't know how to have fun anymore."

"One day, that will be your child saying that about your pack." Santana bit her lip.

"What if my mate is a girl?" Ricardo smiled softly.

"Then we'll welcome her with open arms and… well you know what'll happen after that." Santana nodded. If her mate was a girl, one of them would grow the correct appendage so that they could have children and the other would carry the children. "No matter who your mate is, everything will be okay."

"I believe you, Papi." Santana said as she followed her parents to the car.

* * *

"Rachel, let's go." Leroy Berry said, checking his watch. As a beta, it was his job to arrive slightly before Ricardo, and his daughter was making that very difficult. Sighing, he relaxed as Hiram placed a hand on his arm. "You need to start learning to do this on your own, seeing as you're Santana's beta!"

"Which is still awful to think about." Rachel said, appearing in front of her fathers.

"Look, I didn't like Ricardo at first either, but over time we have become great friends. I'm sure that's what will happen with you and Santana." Rachel scoffed.

"Daddy, Santana Lopez and I will never be friends. If it weren't for Glee Club and the pack, we would never interact." Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, darling."

"Once Finn and I discover that we're mates, everything will be okay." Rachel said, walking toward the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the older pack was waiting. All of them had shifted into their wolf forms. Ricardo and Leroy looked at each other.

'_Where are the girls?' _Leroy asked Ricardo.

'_No idea.'_ the alpha responded as the wolf that was clearly Brittany Pierce ran over. _'Brittany, what's wrong?'_

'_Santana and Rachel are circling around each other. They have this strange look in their eyes and nobody can get through to them. I think they're trying to fight!'_ Ricardo and Leroy immediately ran over to where Brittany had come from and saw their daughters growling at each other.

'_Santana! Rachel! Stand down!' _The girls ignored the alpha. _'Santana Maria, you will listen to your father!'_

'_As will you, Rachel Barbra. Stand down!'_ Leroy demanded. Ricardo sighed and shifted back into his human form, reaching for the whistle he kept around his neck for occasions like this before blowing it. Suddenly all of the wolves, including Leroy, cowered in pain.

Upon hearing Rachel whimper, Santana turned and saw her father making the horrible noise. Growling, she moved to lunge at her father, but another blow from the whistle caused her to stand down.

"Shift. _Now!" _Ricardo ordered. All of the wolves shifted into their human forms.

"What was that about, S?" Brittany asked. Santana shrugged.

"Santana, Rachel, come with me. Everyone else… go home. I'll contact you later about rescheduling the pack meeting." Ricardo said, motioning for the brunettes to follow their parents. After gathering their clothes and putting them back on, Ricardo asked Leroy and Hiram to bring Rachel over to his house and the parents drove their daughters to the Lopez house.

* * *

"What the hell was going on? Why was Berry about to attack me?" Santana demanded the moment they were in the house.

"You tried to attack me first!" Rachel argued. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Quiet!" Santana and Rachel shut their mouths. Santana may be an alpha, but she was fucking terrified of her father when he was in human form. "Sit down." The teenagers sat down quickly. "Leroy, did you have a sense of déjà vu?"

"Yea, I did." Leroy said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

"Yep. So that means…" Leroy nodded.

"I know you told us to be quiet but I have to ask… what does this mean?" Rachel asked carefully. Ricardo sat down and looked at the girls.

"You two are mates." Santana and Rachel froze.

"No. Not only no, but _hell no_. I can't be mates with Rachel Berry!" Santana yelled. Rachel looked over, clearly offended.

"What's wrong with me?" Santana sighed and looked over.

"Well, I mean..."

"It doesn't matter what you meant. You two are mates and the only people you can marry and raise pups with is each other. Unless you want to die alone, you have to be together." Leroy said.

"Remember, Santana, you can't become an official alpha unless you are with your mate." Ricardo reminded his daughter.

"I thought I just had to find her." Ricardo shook his head. "What if we're just friends?"

"You can start as friends, but it won't be enough in the long run." Ricardo said gently. Santana sighed and nodded.

"Look, this is a lot to take in. Can I go upstairs now?" Ricardo nodded and Santana stood up, walking up the stairs. "I'm sorry for Santana's behavior, Rachel."

"It's understandable, Mr. Lopez. Santana and I have never gotten along, so it makes sense that she would react that way." Rachel said, standing up. "Dad, Daddy… can we go now?"

"Sure, Rachel." Hiram said, walking over to his daughter.

"I'll call you later about the rescheduled meeting." Ricardo said. Leroy nodded and followed his family out of the house. "Santana!" the alpha said, walking up to his daughter's bedroom.

"Yes Papi?"

"Why did you treat Rachel like that?" Santana shrugged. "Santana, anyone with eyes can see that she cares about you." Santana bit her lip.

"She's with Finn, so it doesn't really matter." she said softly. Ricardo immediately backed off.

"How long have you felt this way about Rachel?" Santana looked up, confused. "Santana, you have feelings for her. I know you."

"Ever since Brittany and I broke up, I just… I hated the way Finn hung on to her every word and agreed with every single thing she said. It was fucking annoying." Ricardo smiled. "Every time he touched her I just wanted to rip his head off and I have no idea why."

"She's your mate."

"I know that now." Ricardo chuckled.

"Santana, your mother hated me when we found out we were mates. I'd been trying to get her to sleep with me for over a year and she was tired of my advances-"

"Eww!" Santana exclaimed. Ricardo laughed and hugged his daughter.

"Anyway, it took her all of one day to fall in love with me. When you find your mate, you can't help but fall quickly. Evidently, you and Rachel fell quicker than most do. Either that or you two just refused to acknowledge your feelings before." Santana bit her lip.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked.

"I don't think you should go over to the Berry house tonight. Talk to her tomorrow." Santana nodded

* * *

"S, what was all of that yesterday?" Brittany asked. Santana bit her lip.

"Rachel's my mate." Brittany grinned. "You're not mad, right? I mean, we dated-"

"San, it's fine. I understand." Santana smiled. "But, um… I don't think Finn does." Santana frowned and turned around to see Finn smiling his goofy smile at _her mate_.

"Oh hell no." she said, storming over to the pair. "What's going on over here?" Finn looked at her in disdain.

"What do you want, Santana?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Finn, Santana's your alpha." Rachel reminded him softly. Finn sighed and nodded. "Everything okay, Santana?" Santana growled at giant hand covering her mate's. "Finn, can you back up?"

"Are you okay?" Rachel nodded and Finn frowned. "Then why-"

"She wants you to back up, Frankenteen." Santana growled. Rachel bit her lip and placed a hand on the cheerleader. Her dad always did that when Leroy started to get angry, so she thought it might work since Santana was her mate. Judging by the way Santana relaxed, it did. "I just… I need to talk to you. You know, alpha-beta stuff."

"Okay. We can go to the choir room." Santana smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later, Finn." Finn moved to kiss Rachel, but quickly ran when his alpha growled. "Come on, Santana." Rachel said, leading the Latina to the choir room.

"Hey." Santana said, smiling brightly at her mate. "So, um… mates…"

"Yep." Santana smiled.

"It's not such a bad thing… I mean, as long as Finn doesn't touch you anymore." Rachel chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is… look, Rachel, my mom hated my dad when they found out they were mates. My dad said it took my mom a day to fall in love with him. It took me less to fall for you." Rachel smiled softly.

"I'll break up with Finn." Santana grinned. "I want to be with you… I want to have children with you and… why am I feeling this way so quickly?" Santana shrugged.

"I guess it's a wolf thing." Rachel nodded. "I mean, nothing about our lives have ever been normal. We're wolves, Rachel. All I know is I want to be-" Suddenly, Rachel was kissing the Latina.

"I want to be with you too." Santana smiled. "Finn will understand."

"Probably not, but I'll make sure he doesn't bother you." Rachel smiled and nodded. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

"No." Rachel whispered, shaking her head. Santana's eyes widened. "I'll be your forever." Santana grinned.

"I like that so much better." Rachel chuckled and hugged her girlfriend.

"So do I."


End file.
